Love Knows No Bounds
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: This is a request I got in my inbox by Dralliforeverrr I usually write Eli and clare fics but I took this as a new challene and put the darkangel fallenangel twist on it...enjoy


Here is a request from DralliForeverrr

Drews POV

Daddy can you tell me what mommy was like" My five year old son said to me. I smiled at him and said

"Alex you mommy was a beautiful, kind and wonderful woman. She loved you with all her heart." I said sincerely

"Well if she loves me so much how come I never got to meet her…..didn't she want to see me" He asked me

It broke my heart to hear that he didn't think his mother cared about him.

"Your mommy loved you so much that she gave her life so you could be here with me" I said as tears started to roll down my face. It broke my heart having to explain to a five year old that his mother died giving birth to him.

_Flash back_

"_Push….come on Alli you are almost there" I said_

"_Oh shut up drew this is ALL your Fault…..you are never going to touch me again after this" she screamed_

_I rolled my eyes as she squeezed my hand._

"_OWWWW Drew somethings wrong" Alli suddenly cried and the doctor whispered to the Nurse for a minute._

"_Mr Torres will you step outside for a second" the nurse asked_

_I followed her out the door._

"_Mr. Torres your wife is bleeding internally very heavily. She has a placenta abruption. If she delivers this baby she is going to die. We will be asking her what she wants to do in a minute" she finished_

_I felt like someone had just beaten me with a tire iron "Well isn't it obvious, we won't deliver…tell her she can't" I pleaded for the nurse not to give her a choice._

"_sir I can't do that" she said truly regretful_

_We went back into the room_

_Alli sat there with tears running down her face. I knew the doctor had told her_

"_drew I am going to have the baby" Alli said matter of factly_

"_WHAT…..NO…..ALLI think about this we can try again." I cried._

"_No, Alex is meant to be here. He deserves a chance to live" she said_

_I was crying my heart out but I knew nothing I could say would change her mind. It all happened so fast. It only took twenty minutes to both destroy and bring light into my life. In twenty minutes I lost my loving beautiful wife but gained my son._

_As I held Alex in my arms I died a little inside. It hurt my heart knowing that I would have to one day tell him the story of how his mother died while giving birth to him. I hoped that he would understand why she did this. _

_I looked over at Alli and she looked so amazing. She asked to hold Alex. I remember that she took him in her arms and kissed him on the forehead_

"_ill always love you my sweet baby boy" then she hugged him as she departed from this world. I had the doctors take Alex because I didn't know if I could even hold myself up. I collapsed on the chair as the doctors took Alli away from me….from us forever._

_End Flashback_

Then I remembered

"THE PICTURE!" I yelled, startling my five year old. I ran to my room and flipped through a photo album. I found what I was looking for.

"Daddy what are you looking for" Alex asked me

I smiles and said " here is a picture you and your mommy. I showed him the photo I took just before Alli died. She was kissing his forehead.

"Daddy where is Mommy now" he asked

"she is up in heaven where all the angels are. She is happy there. She doesn't hurt or cry anymore and she watches over us all the time."

"I just wish I could see her….I love her" Alex said sniffling

That was when I decided that it was time for him to visit Alli.

We got in the car and drove to the Cemetery. It was a beautiful sunny day. I led Alex through the graveyard plots until we came to the familiar headstone.

"HERE LIES ALLI TORRES

BELOVED MOTHER, WIFE, FRIEND AND DAUGHTER

She will be missed

R.I.P

I set some flowers on her grave.

Just then Alex began to speak "Hi mommy Im not sure if you remember me but I just want to tell you that I love you and I miss you. I know I never met you but I wish I had. Daddy loves and misses you a lot he talks about you all the time. I hope you are happy where you are. Daddy says you are but I just wanna be sure…I love you Mommy" he finishes and he hugs the grave stone. Just then I felt a warm gentle breeze kick up and surround us. I know it was her telling me that she was okay.

"come on Alex we should get home. I said

On the way home I spoke silently to Alli

"I don't know how I am going to do this without you. I never planned for this. Ill try my best to be the best dad I can be. Just please watch over us and help guide us." I said. Then as if an answer to my prayer the song I will always love you comes blaring out of the radio. The strange thing was that I never turned it on.

**10 years Later**

Every year Alex (who is now fifteen) and I go to visit Alli. As Alex grows I am reminded more and more of her. He looks just like her. I like to think it is her gift to me, her way of saying that I never really lost her because I still have Alex.

Alex loves going to visit his mom. He looks forward to his mother's embrace every year. Every year after the first year, whenever Alex would visit her that same warm gentle breeze would kick up and remind him that his mom still cared.

I would never forget Alli. She was my everything. She always will be.

"UH DAD…." My thoughts were interrupted by Alex

"hey sorry I spaced…again" I said

"it's cool dad….your thinking about mom…..you ready to go" he asked

I nodded and we headed to the all too familiar cemetery, for the 16th year in a row. I know Alex understands why Alli died and I have finally accepted it.

As I walked away from the grave I left Alex there. I heard him say

"Mom I hope your still happy where you are, and I know that we will all be together again someday" and as he turned around to head back to the car we were comforted by that same gentle breeze that told us she was still with us.

I smiled to myself as we drove home. It is true what they say. Love knows no bounds.

WELL THERE IT IS DRALLIFOREVERRR HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. YOU NEVER SPECIFIED HOW YOU WANTED ALLI TO PASS ON SO I DID SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT HOPE YOU LIKED IT…..AS WELL AS THE REST OF YOU. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
